Hauntsberg High (animated television series)
This article is about a television. You may be looking for the location. Hauntsberg High is an animated dark fantasy-comedy television series. Summary Helen McHaunt is an obese friendly teenage 15-year-old ghost girl who goes to a school for friendly teenage ghosts. However, she gets into situations ranging from normal to supernatural such as summoning ghosts to haunting people whoever is inside her house. Characters Main *Helen McHaunt/Helen McHall (voiced by Kate Higgins) - A ghost of an overweight 15-year-old teenage girl whose sister is alive and her parents are, in fact, ghosts. She glows gray and white vapors and can shapeshift, turn invisible and is immortal, which means she is stuck in the same age she died in. She died in 1994, which her parents' were murdered after she was hit by a truck. Her last name when she was alive is actually McHall. *Abigail Rition/Abigail Ritter (voiced by Cree Summer) - Helen's talkative yet responsible best friend who is ditzy and carefree. She is very peaceful about how to make better human friends. Her last name when she was alive is Ritter. She died from sickness. *Samuel Spook/Samuel Sparks (voiced by Scott Menville) - Helen's friend who is mischievous and snarky. Samuel often fits in with other friendly ghosts somehow he gets to calm down. Her last name when she was alive is Sparks. He died from a house fire. *Bootrice Wisp (voiced by TBA) - A shy yet nervous ghost who died from an asthma attack after she lost her inhaler. She stutters a lot and brings her inhaler with her. *Gerald Hauntergeist (voiced by TBA) - An African-American ghost who seems to have a crush on Abigail. He died from TBA. *Phoebe Gyss (voiced by TBA) - A ghost girl who often pulls pranks on people, is mischievous and even acts as a comic relief. Recurring *Mrs. Spectra Boollum (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - Helen's favorite teacher who teaches ghosts how to use supernatural powers. She died from suffocation. *Doctor Adrian Scare (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A sorcerer who controls the city of Hauntsberg. *Hauntilda Exspiravit (voiced by TBA) is a ghostly Principal who shared the same name as Tartaghostsky. She died from a barbiturate overdose. *Apparitina Tartaghostsky (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is the ghostly vice principal who shared the same name with Exspiravit. She was walled up alive by her psychotic husband. *Clarissa McHaunt/Clarissa McHall (voiced by Jill Talley) is the mother of Helen. She was shot by Uncle Bronson. *Lucas McHaunt/Lucas McHall (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the father of Helen. He was stabbed by Blair, Clarissa's psychotic sister. *Evelyn McHaunt/Evelyn McHall (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is the 41-year-old sister of Helen. When she was 19, her family died. *Sean Newman (voiced by TBA) is a principal of Sunny Hills High School. *Jonah Montgomery (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) is a bully who bullies ghosts posing as humans along with his three friends, TBA, TBA, and TBA. *The Phantom Phollowers **Dean (voiced by TBA) is the leader. **Ben (voiced by TBA) is the techie. **Jeremy (voiced by TBA) is the heart. **Mira (voiced by TBA) is the detective. **Susan (voiced by TBA) is the comic relief. **Marcia (voiced by TBA) is the psychic who can use Ouija boards and conduct seances. *Jack (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with ADHD. *Lois (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with Asperger's syndrome. *Neil (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with cerebral palsy. *Sarah (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with cystic fibrosis. *Richard (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with leukemia. *Erin (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with down syndrome. *Theodore (voiced by TBA) is a deaf ghost. *April (voiced by TBA) is a blind ghost. *Terry (voiced by TBA) is a dyslexic ghost. *Wendy (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with OCD. *Jeremy (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with depression. *Holly (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with anorexia. *Jonathan (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with schizoaffective disorder. *Mary (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with Type 1 Diabetes. *Karen (voiced by TBA) is a ghost with bulimia. Guest *Bloody Mary (voiced by Estelle) is a ghost of a mixed race woman who died in 1958 from being stabbed many times, including the heart, chest and back. *Headless Horseman (voiced by TBA) is a famous ghost. List of episodes [[List of Hauntsberg High episodes|List of Hauntsberg High episodes]] Tropes *Acrofatic: Helen and Lucas are good at sports when they are alive even though they are, in fact, overweight. *Arson, Murder and Jaywalking: Samuel mentions about what ghosts can learn about at Hauntsberg High in "Haunting 101". Samuel: "I think ghosts can learn about scaring and haunting new owners out of the same place they died in to prevent them from redecorating said place they died in to make it the same way it was, shapeshifting into their grotesque, demonic forms, and dressing up in white bedsheets with holes cut out like it's DIY!" Helen: "So, the first two you said is what evil ghosts can do!" Samuel: "I know, so that is what evil ghosts do." *Barred from the Afterlife: Ghosts rise from their dead bodies when they die and they are not able to go to Heaven and Hell. If they did a good deed, they will go to Heaven. If they did a bad deed, they will go to Hell. *Bland-Name Product: From Jasper the Cute Little Ghost (a parody of Casper the Friendly Ghost) to Ghost Investigators (a parody of Ghost Hunters). *Bedsheet Ghost: Ghosts have mixed thoughts on bedsheet ghosts, because they like it because it reminds them of Halloween costumes, but at the same time they don't like it very much because they know it's not what real ghosts look like when they died, and bedsheets are not enough to make people and ghosts scary when they wear it. **Helen wears one in "Spooked" when she tries to scare a group of bullies led by Jonah to scare them into thinking that there is an invisible force inside the sheet. *Berserk Button: Ghosts often turn into their grotesque and/or demonic forms when they get angry or when they try to scare someone. *Beware the Nice Ones: Don't ever call Helen a "fatty". If you do, she will scare you to death with her shapeshifting powers. *Born in the Wrong Century: Helen, Lucas, and Clarissa, ever since she are born in 1979/1980 and her parents are born in the 1940s or 1950s, respectively, yet they enter Earth as ghosts and notice that the present day had stuff from the 2010s instead of the '90s. *Boy Meets Ghoul: Helen had met multiple human boys who are at the same age as her, but they can't see nor hear her, seeing how she is a ghost. *Call a Human a "Meatbag": Ghosts usually call humans "mortals", "lifers", "alive people", "not-ghosts", "non-ghosts", "corporeals", "solids", " "fleshlings", "meatbags", "fleshies", and of course, "skin-flesh-and-bonesies". *Casts No Shadow: Ghosts never cast shadows unlike humans, who have shadows. *Chained by Fashion: Helen wore handcuffs even though she hasn't wore any of these before she died. In "A Hauntmas Carol", Lucas dressed up like Jacob Marley by wearing these. *Christmas Episode: "A Hauntmas Carol". *Curse Cut Short: Due to being a kid-friendly show, they usually do that such as Lucas trying to say "cunt" but Clarissa tells him to cut it out already. Lucas: Blair is a nasty little- Clarissa: Cut it out already! Lucas: What? Because I can't say the C word that rhymes with hunt or blunt? *Dark Is Not Evil: Ghosts are always friendly and are happy towards humans. *Demonic Possession: Ghosts are allowed to possessed people, having them blank white eyes and can manipulate them. *Disco Dan / Fan of the Past: Ghosts that die in the past decade prefer things that they enjoyed when they are alive (e.g. Helen died on the summer of 1995, yet enjoys everything from the mid-'80s to the year that she died) *Dream Walker: Helen does this once, but she started ruining one of Evelyn's dreams, turning them into nightmares. *Electromagnetic Ghosts: Ghosts can possess electronic devices and appliances to manipulate them. (e.g. Samuel possessed a television set that only shows just television static to spook their victims) *Eye Scream: Ghosts usually rip their eyes out without any blood nor harm. *Fantastic Racism: Ghosts seem to hate humans, even when they come in and redecorate the same place they died in, so they decided to scare them away just by haunting them. *Fat and Proud: Helen and Lucas. *Fish out of Temporal Water: Ghosts that died many decades ago are confused by the present day. (e.g. Helen and her parents are shocked about that they are living in the 2010s.) *Flintstone Theming: Each of the ghosts has names (e.g. Mrs. Spectra Boollum, Hauntilda Exspiravit, Apparitina Tartaghostsky, Phoebe Gyss, Abigail Rition Bootrice Wisp, Gerald Hauntergeist, etc.) and as well as their last names (e.g. Helen McHaunt and Samuel Spook) that are just ghost/haunting/non-corporeal puns. **A majority of class names contain ghost puns like Bansheelogy (Biology), Home Ectonomics (Home Economics), Apparigelbra (Algebra), Spooknish (Spanish), Com-boo-turing Class (Computering Class), and Hauntstory (History). *Fog Feet: Ghosts usually had those, so they can change them into their legs. *Friendly Ghost: People who are friendly die and become ghosts, but their personality remains the same. *Glamour Failure: Ghosts change into their human disguises so they can fit in with humans, but they usually suffer from ghostly behavior such as turning invisible, teleporting, being invisible towards humans, floating and lacking not only a pulse but a reflection. *Ghost Butler: In "Spooked", an invisible Helen does this by slamming the door behind Jonah and the other bullies. *Ghost Story: The Hauntstory teacher loved ghost stories. He even tells stories about famous ghosts in Hauntstory class. Helen, Samuel, and Abigail loved them as well and that means they believe in ghosts. *Ghostly Chill: When ghosts usually pass through humans, they feel cold. Ghosts are often cold even though they don't feel hot or cold. *Ghostly Gape: Helen demonstrates her "ghostly gape" face to scare her victims. *Ghostly Glide: Ghosts usually float even if they had legs or not. *Ghostly Goals: The Hauntsberg High students and staff are a Type A. *Halloween Episode: "Hauntoween" where it's about Helen not deciding which Halloween party should she go. A ghost Halloween party or a human Halloween party. Meanwhile, Abigail and Samuel summon Bloody Mary and the Headless Horseman. *Haunted Headquarters: Evelyn's house is haunted by not only the ghost of her dead sister, Helen but the ghosts of her parents, Clarissa and Lucas. *Haunted Technology: See Electromagnetic Ghosts above. *Headless Horseman: The Hauntstory teacher has learned everything about it. Helen, Abigail and Samuel can summon the Headless Horseman in "Hauntoween". *Hold Your Hippogriffs: "A chip off the old haunt (block)!" **"Easy peasy ectoplasm (lemon) squeezy!" **"Shut the haunt (hell/heck/fuck) up!" **"What the haunt (hell/heck/fuck)?" **"Oh haunt (hell/heck/fuck) no!" **"Motherhaunter (motherfucker)." **"What a boo-tiful (beautiful) day." **"Easy come, easy ghost (go)!" **"What ghost (goes) up, must come down!" **"Hauntastic! (fantastic)" **"I don't give a haunt (fuck/hoot/shit/damn)!" **"Who gives a haunt (fuck/hoot/shit/damn)?" **"Hold your haunts (horses)!" **"Ghost (bitch/n*gga), please!" **"I've had the time of my afterlife (life)." **"Give afterlife (life) a chance." **"Boo (ooh) la la!" **"Merci boo-coup (beaucoup)!" **"Sacre boo (bleu)!" **"That's impoltergeistable (impossible)!" **"Boo's (who's) who?" **"So, you want to play hauntball (hardball), Helen? Let's play!" **"Spook (speak) when you're spooken (spoken) to!" **"Spooktacular (spectacular)!" **"Totes McGhost (McGotes)!" **"Oh my ghost (gosh/god)!" **"Someone needs to nail Helen's ghostly tail (feet) to the floor!" **"A haunted house (house) is not a haunted home (home)!" **"You saved my ectoplasm (ass) back there!" **"You're pulling my ghostly tail (leg)!" **"Afterlife (God/heaven) forbid, this might suck." **"Of corpse (course) I would!" **"You look like you've seen a human (ghost)!" **"Therer will always be a human (ghost) of a chance." **"Looks like someone else gave up the human (ghost)." **"Undead (dead) girl walking." **"Just yanking your ghostly tail (leg)." **"Which came first? The corpse (chicken) or the ghost (egg)?" **"Goody one-tail (two-shoes)." **"You're beating an undead (dead) horse." **"Bragging is tooting his haunt (horn)." **"What a boo-tiful (beautiful) day." **"You're undead (dead) to me!" or "You're alive (dead) to me!" *Hypocritical Humor: In Helen calls people out for having modern-day phones, yet has an iPhone. *I See Dead People: The only people who see ghosts are humans who believe in ghosts called "psychics" and/or "ghost believers", psychic mediums and paranormal investigators. *Invisible to Normals: Ghosts are invisible to those who don't believe in ghosts. *Jacob Marley Apparel: Ghosts wear the same clothes they died in. Ever since this is a children's show, this allows the ghosts' own appearances to have many wounds. (e.g. a ghost of a girl with a gunshot wound and a headless ghost) *Mirror Monster: Bloody Mary, who is a ghost of a mixed-race woman who is stabbed to death many times. *Mirror Scare: Abigail does this while a teenage girl finishes taking a shower. **Also, it's Bloody Mary new power to do this. She gets to appear out of nowhere behind people's reflections, come out of mirrors and say "boo". *Missing Reflection: When ghosts look into the mirror, they are not shown wearing any accessories, jewelry, and clothes and not having any hair, skin, face, teeth, bones, and muscles. Usually, Helen, even in her human disguise, lacks a reflection while trying to look human. *Monochrome Apparition: The ghosts' hair colors, eye colors, clothing colors, accessory colors, and jewelry colors were many shades of gray while their skin is white. *Muggles: Those who don't believe in, see nor hear ghosts are called "non-believers of ghosts" or just "non-believers". *Murder Into Malevolence: When people die, they come back as murderous spirits to get payback on those who killed them. *Nostalgia Filter: Ghosts seem to like old stuff better than new stuff. (e.g. Helen liking '90s stuff than 2010s stuff.) *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Ghosts never age, yet they are stuck in the same age they died in. *Offscreen Teleportation: Ghosts usually do that. *Ouija Board: In most episodes, people use Ouija boards to contact with spirits. Even Evelyn uses her Ouija board to contact Clarissa, Lucas, and, of course, Helen. Evelyn: "Some people say that Ouija boards can conjure ghosts and poltergeists, others say they can conjure demons." *Our Ghosts are Different: Ghosts are spirits of deceased humans. They can be shown wearing chains, handcuffs and chains that have balls connected into them a la Jacob Marley. They can also be shown looking like their dead bodies complete with bloody wounds (e.g. Bloody Mary, the ghost boy in 1996 who died in a house fire, the ghost girl in 1999 with a gunshot wood), sharp weapons impaling them and nooses on their necks (e.g. a woman with a knife stuck on her chest, a peasant woman with a noose on her neck), and have body parts that can attach and detach (e.g. a headless ghost woman). *Paranormal Investigation: The Phantom Phollowers. They follow phantoms and look for them, simple as that. *Poltergeist: In Hauntstory class, the teacher learns about the difference between ghosts and poltergeists. *Really 700 Years Old: Helen is 40 years old, the age on what she should have been, yet she is stuck in the form of her 15-year-old self, the age she died in. *Severed Head Sports: In one episode, Helen tried fitting in with a group of teenage headless ghosts by playing "Headsketball", but this failed when Helen unintentionally ripped her head off after many attempts to rip her head off despite being headless even though she was hit by a truck. The teenage headless ghosts kick her out of P.E. *Silly Spook: Comic relief ghosts for example. *Speak of the Devil: Saying Bloody Mary's name three times will cause her to appear out of nowhere. *Spooky Séance: There are each of the séances in EACH episode. *Supernatural Light: Ghosts can turn themselves into wispy balls of light. *Undeathly Pallor: Ghosts are usually white-skinned and translucent. *Unfinished Business: The Hauntstory teacher learns about when a person dies, their ghost must do a good deed if they enter Heaven and if they did a bad deed, will go to Hell. Every single of the ghosts have unfinished business and can't rest in peace. *What Year Is This?: Helen brings one of her ghostly friends, who was shot from 1999, to Evelyn. The ghost girl is very confused and she asks what year is this, but Evelyn says it is 2019. *When I Was Your Age...: Helen loved calling out people in the present-time for having present day technology, wearing present day clothing, listening to present day music, and going on present day social media like Netflix, Instagram, Snapchat and YouTube. Helen: iPhones? Teenagers have iPhones?! Before I died, we have phones from 22 years ago like the Sozzorola MicroTIC." *Wight in a Wedding Dress: There is a ghostly bride whom Helen met in the waiting room in the afterlife. *Woman in White: Helen's white nightgown before her death. **The Hauntstory teacher tells the urban legend about the Woman in White, who is, in fact, a ghost of a woman who died wearing a white dress. **Bloody Mary wears a white sleeveless nightgown before her death. *Yet Another Christmas Carol: "A Hauntmas Carol". *You Can't Kill What's Already Dead: Due to being intangible, ghosts are unable to be shot, stabbed, and sliced in half. Why? Because they have intangibility powers. Gallery Helen_McHaunt.png|Helen McHaunt Human!Helen_McHaunt.jpg|Human!Helen McHaunt Abigail_Rition.jpg|Abigail Rition Samuel_Spook.jpg|Samuel Spooks Ritsuko Akagi.jpg|Apparitina Tartaghostsky Shizuna Minimoto.jpg|Hauntilda Exspiravit / Mrs. Spectra Boollum Clarissa and Lucas McHaunt.jpg|Clarissa and Lucas McHaunt Evelyn McHaunt.jpeg|Evelyn McHaunt Trivia Poll Do you like the idea of Hauntsberg High? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Television Series Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:TV-Y7 Category:Horror Category:Dark fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:ShadEmman's ideas